Teen Titans and the Halberd
by Cmpteraddict
Summary: The Teen Titans head out for what may be one really strange adventure. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Robin led the Teen Titans through the streets. They had seen a gigantic ship that landed in the forest somewhere. They were running toward the location where it had been spotted. The ship had attacked no one but who could say that it would? However they were then distracted by a robbery in a bank. Apparently someone was taking all the money in front of their eyes. They rushed to the store. When they got there, there was a pink puffball walking around. Whenever he walked near a person, the person always either backed away or petted its head. The Titans didn't pay much attention to it because they were busy seeing who was robbing the bank. It was this Gizmo. He was once again in his spider-like machine robbing the bank AGAIN. The Teen Titans quickly attacked. Raven picked up a nearby mail box and shot it at him. Cyborg quickly attacked with his cannon. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and knocked him out. Starfire shot bolts at him. Robin quickly hid behind him and swiftly punched him. Gizmo was knocked unconscious.

"Well, that's another bad guy locked up for the day. I say that we should go home now and take a big long nap," commented Beast Boy (He will be called BB starting next chapter).

"Agreed. I request we should go home now," said Starfire.

All the Teen Titans left to the Titan Tower, briefly forgetting about the ship that had landed earlier.

The next day…..

"Hey, weren't we supposed to look at a ship we saw yesterday?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yea, I forgot, we should go now since there are no robberies," said Cyborg.

"I would very much like to see this ship of mystery," said Starfire.

"Then let's go," said Robin.

They continued to the location they remembered. They were in a hurry because they were not sure of what the damage the ship might do in the future. However, just near the place where the ship had landed, something was heard. A rustling sound was heard near them. They checked through the bushes until they found a little boy. It wasn't human. It had yellow-orange hair with a green-blue stripe that covered its eyes and was wearing overalls and brown shoes. It was very short and had yellow skin. He yelped a little before running away (This story is based off the anime but they all speak English). The Titans quickly followed the boy.

"I don't think that boy is from around here," said Beast Boy.

"NOOOO, YOU THINK?!" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to get rude," said Beast Boy.

The Teen Titans finally reached the ship. They all almost fell in shock at how big it was. They had only seen it from a distance and it seemed small at the time. The boy immediately ran inside the ship. A girl's voice called out.

"Bun, what did you do now?" she said.

"Nothing, Fumu, I just met some people who found me in the bush," Bun said.

"Bun, you know you can't scare people like that, some of us don't like it," Fumu said not knowing that there were people listening to her. She stepped outside. The Teen Titans saw her and were also surprised. She had yellow hair and was wearing a pink and green colored shirt. She also had on red shoes. They noticed they were children. How did little alien children appear on this planet in a HUGE ship?

"Do you suppose we should show ourselves now?" asked Starfire.

"Not yet, let's see if they reveal more information and if their intentions are good," responded Robin.

They continued watching the two children. Fumu and Bun just went back into the ship. Fumu was still scolding Bun on scaring those strangers. Bun kept saying that he was sorry but that he would probably try scaring more strangers again anyway.

"Well, they left, can we go home now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well I say we investigate their ship," said Cyborg.

"Agreed," said Robin.

* * *

**This is just the first chapter. I'm just testing to see if people want me to continue. I'll only work on this when inspiration hits me. So... that means I'll either be working on this fanfic or my first one. Or i might make a third and fourth one. Seriously people, VOTE ON MY POLL. The next chapters will be longer if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

**My story updating will be slow due to much homework and working on other stories.**

**Please visit my poll and vote.**

Robin and the gang tried to enter the ship but were unable to find an entrance. If they did find an entrance it was severely locked. They had wanted to sneak in quietly and see the inside, but were afraid that the owners would find out. Starfire spotted a logo. It looked like a capital 'M' with a sword pointing down in the middle of it. It looked strange to her yet she felt as if she somehow knew it from somewhere (In this story, Starfire and Raven have heard of the Star Warriors. Sadly, Slade hasn't). Starfire was about to mention it to her friends but quickly closed her mouth as Robin said something.

"Well, gang, there appears to be no possible entrance to this ship. Perhaps we will try tomorrow," said Robin

"Yea, then maybe I can see who made this thing so I can upgrade the Titan Tower," said Cyborg.

"Then let us go, my friends, to have out good sleep," said Starfire, briefly forgetting about the logo on the ship. The Titans departed to home, not knowing that a pair of golden eyes watched them leave.

"Sir, shall we follow them?" asked Sword, who was near Meta Knight but couldn't see in the dark.

"I don't think we need to because they didn't harm us," said Fumu, a bit blind but could see a little.

"There is no need t do anything. Apparently, they are the heroes of this planet. We will need to join forces later on. However, the time has not come to join forces with them yet." Meta Knight said as he swiftly went back to the ship.

"Yes, sir," said Sword and Blade. Fumu just followed.

* * *

Back with the Teen Titans…

"So what do you suppose that ship was here for?" asked Cyborg.

"I do not know, I suppose it is here for what you call a vacation?" replied Starfire.

"Maybe it's a big swarm of brain eating aliens that are about to attack us when we least expect it. Then, after waking up, they'll eat our brains and force us to go into manual labor!" yelled Beast Boy.

Everyone besides Beast Boy had an anime sweat drop on their head.

"What I'd say?" said Beast Boy.

"You've been watching too many horror movies that it's rotting your brain," said Cyborg.

All the Teen Titans left to their own bedrooms and weren't seen or heard of again until the morning.

In the morning…

Beast Boy was eating tofu, Cyborg was watching TV, Raven was still in her room Starfire was with Robin, and Robin was checking the crime activity.

"It doesn't look like anyone is causing a lot of trouble," Robin said.

"I do not know Robin. Perhaps they are hiding very well," replied Starfire.

The alarm sounded in the Titan Tower. All of the Titans rushed to the main room to see what was going on.

"Slade," Robin said, trying his best to calm his voice.

Starfire gasped.

"Well, why is he here?" asked Cyborg.

"He is heading for the ship that we saw earlier!" Starfire said.

"Quick, let's go!" shouted Robin. All the Teen Titans left the Tower and rushed as fast as they could to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Meta Knight noticed a sensor on his ship that indicated something was coming. He also sensed that this presence was not a good one.

He quickly called out, "Sword, Blade, get the others, I sense an enemy approaching."

Sword and Blade quickly ran and they met outside the ship.

"There is an enemy approaching. Bun, Fumu, I want you to stay inside the ship. You must watch out for yourselves, if the enemy gets inside, escape as quickly as you can," Meta Knight said.

Bun and Fumu ran inside the ship. Before Fumu ran inside the ship, she took out the small warpstar in her pocket and it expanded into a warpstar. Kirby quickly hopped on it.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, determined to chase away the nasty person coming. Sword, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Blade got ready to meet their opponent.

Robin and the gang quickly caught up with Slade before they could reach the ship.

"Why are you here?" yelled Robin.

"Simple," Slade said, "I am curious about the ship that landed here yesterday."

Starfire shot bolts at him, but Slade quickly dodged them. Then Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and tried to stomp on him. Slade quickly dodged and managed to knock Beast Boy down. Raven picked up a tree and threw it at him. Slade evaded the tree, went behind Raven and knocked her out. Star fire and Robin were left. Before either of them could do anything, Slade fled from the scene. Robin and Starfire quickly woke the others up and ran after Slade, hoping they weren't too late.

Kirby and his friends hid in the shadows of the forest or up in the trees. They were waiting for their opponent. The ship had been put into a cloaking device and Fumu and Bun were safely inside. They were watching through a one-way window. They were also waiting in suspense. A figure darted across, looking around. The figure immediately stopped. Meta Knight paid close attention to him. Five more figures came out of the trees. They were the same people they saw yesterday. Apparently the lone figure was an enemy. _Well then_, MK thought, _this will be interesting. _They watched the fight while in the trees. Only intervening when they approached the ship.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short. I told you that I will be working on ALOT if homework. 8th grade is so hard to manage. AGH! **

**School gives out too much homework. If you agree with me, say so in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. This story is seriously put on hold due to lack of inspiration. You can kinda tell by the bad storyline and writing shown in this chapter. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and apologize for the long wait. School is a very busy year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single character in this story. All demon beasts belong to Nightmare, and apologize for any misnaming of them. I just take the names off of Wikipedia.**

* * *

Slade attacked Robin with a swift kick, but Robin quickly evaded the attack. Raven picked up rocks of earth and swiftly threw them at Slade. Cyborg blasted his cannon and Starfire shot bolts. Beast Boy quickly turned into a rhino and charged at Slade. Slade quickly evaded all the attacks by jumping but was knocked down by a swift kick by Robin. Slade quickly stood up.

"As much fun it is to toy with you, I have some work to do," said Slade. Slade snapped his fingers. Three monsters formed out of black darkness. One was a red wolf with sharp claws and had a red gem on his forehead. Another was a giant squid that was literally crackling with purple electricity. The third was a ninja with red eyes. He had a visor over his eyes and was holding a katana.

"Yamikage! Wolfwrath! Squishy! Defeat those five and head toward the ship!" ordered Slade.

"I don't take orders from you," murmured Yamikage. Wolfwrath growled and Squishy just held a spark ball in his hands.

"Well, your master says I'm in charge of you three for the time being. I don't exactly know why we're going to capture this ship, but we are going to follow orders," Slade said. Slade's one visible eye flashed red for a second. They nodded and ran off toward the Halberd. Robin and the gang watched this exchange then quickly attacked those three. Squishy quickly hit Beast Boy with a spark ball and Beast Boy was twitching on the ground. Yamikage threw shuriken at Starfire and Starfire managed to evade all of them. Yamikage then disappeared with a puff of smoke to who knows where. Wolfwrath shot his fireballs from his mouth at Cyborg and Raven. Raven put up her shield but it took only two fireballs to destroy it. Cyborg had to blast his cannon at maximum power at each fireball to get it to dissipate. Robin attacked Slade and the two got into a full hands-on fight.

"Well, Robin, you've certainly learned," said Slade.

Robin didn't reply. He was trying to land a hit in. Robin was then knocked out of the battle by Wolfwrath tackling him. He noticed all the other Titans were severely injured. That didn't usually happen. They were more powerful then he thought. He rushed over to help them, being one of the only Titans that wasn't hurt that much.

"Let's go to the ship," ordered Slade. They were about to go when a flashing beam crossed in front of them. Yamikage seemed surprised but nonetheless knew who was here.

"Meta Knight," Yamikage growled along with Wolfwrath.

Squishy prepared his Spark ball. Four figures stepped out of the woods. They were all about the same height. One was wearing green armor and had a red plume on top of his helmet. The other wore blue armor and had already taken out his sword. One was a pink puffball that had red feet and blue eyes. The other was a masked puffball wearing a blue cape. He had out a double edged sword with spikes at the edges. All of them got into a ready stance.

"Yamikage, Wolfwrath," Meta Knight said calmly.

"Meta Knight," Yamikage said, while Wolfwrath's gem flashed. Yamikage took out his katana and prepared for battle.

"Well, what have we here? Two puffballs and some short knights. This is too easy," Slade said aloud. All of the previous mentioned except Kirby turned to glare at them.

"Do no underestimate them," Yamikage said, preparing to attack.

"Oh please, like they can do us harm. I'm pretty confident that the pink marshmallow will be easily defeated. He can probably be hurt like a fly," Slade said. Now Kirby turned to glare at him.

"Kirby has bested many heroes, and many have made the same mistake as you," Yamikage and Meta Knight said simultaneously, them turning to glare at each other, Meta Knight's eyes flashing red briefly while Yamikage took out a katana. They immediately charged at each other, swords glinting off light. Swords clashed while Slade attacked Kirby. Kirby narrowly dodged it while Sword threw a sword. Kirby immediately inhaled it causing surprise among the people who didn't know everything about him. He transformed into Sword Kirby, donning a green hat while holding a golden sword. He struck at Slade, who was surprised but had quickly recovered.

"Do you really think that pitiful excuse for a sword can get me?" he taunted.

Kirby responded by a steady glow of his sword. He quickly blocked all of Slade's attacks while Slade neatly dodged his. Sword and Blade kept trying to attack Slade in between Kirby's attacks, but they were useless as Slade was very quick to dodge. Kirby finally finished charging his Sword beam. He jumped up and swung.

* * *

**That's my very bad story chapter. Ack! It sucks. Please vote on my poll, and the next chapter will also take a long time, along with my other stories. I try to make each chapter more than 800 words, so yea. **


End file.
